Colorful Programs
by Hawthorn Tree
Summary: Lucy Whitechapel's mother died the day after Kevin Flynn disappeared. Now seven years later, she is alone. Viridian was Dana Whitechapel's program, but was reprogrammed by CLU. When the two collide, CLU's bad day begins. Rinzler/TronxOC Better than sound!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know, I should be updating my other stories, but the plot bunnies have been dancing around me for the last few days. It's really hard to focus on Biology or How to Kill a Mockingbird when you have thoughts of Rinzler/Tron running through your mind. Am I the only one madly in love with him? Am I also the only one who thinks Rinzler is more attractive than Tron? Someone please review and tell me if I am crazy. Anyways, on with the show! I promise I will not make this your typical Rinzler/TronxOC story. The User is not the love interest! Just interesting… **

Lucy stood staring sadly at her Aunt's grave. It had been seven years since she had last attended a funeral, her own mother's. This one was different, though. When Dana Whitechapel had died, the small cemetery had been brimming with mourners, friends and family alike. Being ten years old at the time, Lucy had known she would go and live with her mother's sister, her aunt. The very one that now lay in the cold ground. Around her, her aunt's friends and what was left of their family shuffled past, occasionally touching her shoulder and murmuring their condolences. She ignored them all. The only time she bothered to react was when it started to drizzle. Even then, she only looked up and grumbled "Typical". That was when Sam Flynn came to stand next to her.  
>"Sorry about your aunt, Lucy," he mumbled. She smiled sadly at the younger boy as they stood side-by-side in silence. Sam was a good three years younger than her, but they had spent a lot of time with each other when they were younger. Before their fathers had disappeared and her mother had died. It was pathetic how everyone seemed to leave her behind. Sure Sam was there, but there was only so much a fourteen year-old boy could do.<p>

O.o.O.o

Lucy didn't know how long they stood there before three men and a woman approached them. Looking up, she recognized Sam's grandparents, Alan Bradleyand Mr Muet, her aunt's lawyer. Swell.  
>"Lucy," Mrs Flynn started, "We've been thinking, since you are only seventeen and won't be headed to college for another year or so, and we can't exactly take you in since we have not legal relation…" She trailed off and looked imploringly at her husband and Mr Muet.<br>Mr Muet cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Ms Whitechapel, we have deemed it best for you to be moved into a home for parentless minors until you graduate are attend a college of sorts."  
>"So, an orphanage," Lucy deadpanned,<br>"Yes," Mr Muet huffed, "if you wish to see it that way. However-"  
>"However nothing," Lucy half snarled as she whirled around to face the startled man, "My aunt is dead and I am alone. Nobody wants me and I am to be sent away."<br>"Lu," Alan said soothingly, speaking up for the first time, "I understand, truly, I do. But this is for your own good."  
>"Right. For my own good. Are you sure you don't mean for the convenience of everyone else?"<br>"Miss Whitechapel, there is not need to lash out at these kind people. They are only thinking of your wellbeing. Now, I understand that it is perfectly normal-"  
>"Normal? Are you seriously calling me normal," Lucy demanded as she interrupted him again, "I am not normal. Normal people aren't ditzy at best. Normal people don't lose everyone that truly cares about them in the space of seven years!" By now she was crying, but the tears were lost in the rain that was pouring down on them. Sam was huddled under a black umbrella with his grandparents, while Alan and Mr Muet each had their separate ones. Ignoring her angry outburst, Alan tried to gently lead her under the shelter of his umbrella, only to be shaken off roughly,<br>"No!" Lucy shouted desperately,  
>"Miss Whitechapel," Mr Muet snapped, losing patience, "This is getting ridiculous!"<br>Lucy raised one eyebrow, "Ridiculous? I'm being ridiculous? You know what's truly ridiculous? Your last name. Where you aware that muet means dumb in French?"  
>As Mr Muet started to sputter unintelligibly, and Alan tried to figure how to save the situation, Lucy finally lost it. Spinning around on her heel, she sprinted for the road and practically threw herself into her pick-up truck. Turning on the engine, she drove recklessly until she finally came to a stop at an empty street, a rare sight at this time of day. Jumping out, she slammed the door closed and ran up to the abandoned building that once was known as Flynn's Arcade. Her mother had taken her here almost every day until she'd died and Lucy had been coming here whenever she felt overwhelmed for the last seven years. It had been a relief when she had gotten her driver's license.<br>Not bothering to turn on the lights, she opted instead to go up to the office and simply lay on the couch. She had no idea how long she lay there, only that her skirt and blouse were now dry. Reaching behind the couch, she pulled out the backpack she kept there for whenever she was planning on staying for more than an hour or so. Inside was several bars of chocolate, a change of cloths, a few bottles of water, and her sketch pad with several pencils. Pulling out the cloths, she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, not bothering to take out the pearl earrings or rebraid her messy hair. After sitting uselessly for several more minutes, she finally got up and walked down the stairs to the arcade. Wandering around for a bit, she eventually came to a stop infront of a game. TRON, the title proudly declared. Smiling sadly, she remembered back to when she and Sam had constantly been challenging each other and their parents. With a sigh, she sank to the floor and was surprised to find a line running around the game. A few minutes of poking around later, she was standing in a very dusty room. With a shrug, she walked over to the desk and experimentally swiped a finger across the surface. To her surprise, a touch-screen computer popped up. One of her eyebrows retreated into her hairline. Someone was really advance. Especially since no one had been here in seven years. Odd. Looking around the room again, she was surprised to see one of her early drawings tacked to the wall next to another computer. Walking over to it, she sat down on the chair provided and started the slightly less high-tech computer. She was only half surprised when her mother's name popped up.

**User: Bellyflopp  
>AKA: Dana Whitechapel<br>Program: Viridian-JA217314  
>Status: Error: Program Not Found<strong>

**Activate?  
>YN**

Below was an image of a program that looked almost exactly like Dana Whitechapel had before she had gotten pregnant with Lucy. She had curly auburn-red hair that went to her shoulder blades and was wearing a skin-tight black suit with a slight v-neck and white-blue circuits that wrapped around her arms until they reached her shoulders. Then they crossed once on her chest, then again on her torso before continuing to spiral individually down her legs. The oddest thing was that there was a whip wrapped around her waist, similar to a belt.  
>Lucy smiled, she remembered Viridian from the stories Flynn and Dana would tell her and Sam. Then her smile faded into a scowl when she looked to the image next to Viridian. This new one had the same circulatory, but it was red. Her helmet was up, but somehow Lucy had the feeling that her hair was cut off into a bob. There was no way all of it would in the helmet. Some jerk had messed with her mother's program. Time to give him a bad day.<p>

**User: Ditzy  
>AKA: Lucy Whitechapel<br>Program: Viridian-JA217314  
>Status: Activate<strong>

**A/N: Lame chapter, I know. Almost killed me to write it. But it will get better! Keep in mind that the more people review, the sooner I will update!**

**~Hawthorn Tree**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I would love it if some of you would check out my friends blog, .com. She hasn't really started on it, but it would still be nice. I also considered editing the first chapter to fit the time, but I'm too lazy. Sam's grandparents should be dead and Alan and Lora have a son. This story should take place around 1997 or 1998! I probably did my math wrong, but I don't think so. Another thing is that the term ends on Friday, so I should be able to update more after that. Also, a special shout-out to:**

**Starlight5: I hope that my story will live up to your expectations, though personally I thought the first chapter was a bit tedious.**

**NightSkyForLife: Oh goodness child, I absolutely love you! I said something similar to my sister and all I got was a funny look. Bad boys all the way!**

**You two are awesome! Anyways, on with the show!**

Lith scowled as yet another rogue program ran towards her. Where did they come from? You would think programs would be less inclined to rebel against CLU.

With a sigh, she twirled her whip her whip around her head once before flicking it forward to wrap around the programs neck. Yanking him towards her, she quickly derezzed him before moving on.

Not far away from her, Rinzler was taking down two more with ease. Figuring he was doing well enough on his own, she look around for the leader, a male program known as Bartik. Spotting him, she smirked and leapt forward, landing easily not far infront of him.

Jerking in surprise, he yanked out his identity disc. Throwing it rather viscously, he put a lot of power into the throw, an act that left him slightly off balance.  
>Lith dodged the disc with ease and, in return for his trouble, brought her whip down harshly across his face.<p>

Doubling over in pain, the program seemed rather surprised he hadn't been derezzed. As if he would be that lucky. Her whip only derezzed when she activated it, causing it to turn the same color as her circulatory. As much as she wanted to just get rid of the program though, CLU wanted to make an example out of him.

By now, the program was trying to get up. Rolling her eyes behind her helmet, Lith raised her whip again, preparing to subdue the program yet again. As she was about to bring it down, a sharp pain ran through her circuits, turning her vision white. With a strangled yelp, she released her whip and doubled over. Retracting her helmet, she clutched her head, suddenly not caring that they rogue programs were taking this chance to run or that Rinzler was now looking at her strangely. CLU's wrath didn't matter anymore, she _hurt._

After what felt like cycles, the pain subsided. Straightening up slowly, she found Rinzler looking at her imploringly.  
>"I'm okay," she ground out weakly, "It's probably just a slight glitch in my programming. I'll ask CLU to look at it when we get back."<br>The weak explanation seemed to appease Rinzler. He nodded and stood up, allowing her to lean on him for a moment before they activated their lightcycles.

O.o.O.o

By the time they reached CLU's command ship, Lith had already kicked herself several times over for looking so weak. Sure the pain had been tremendous, but that was no excuse for letting it get the better of her, especially in front of Rinzler.  
><em>"Since when have I cared what<em> _Rinzler thinks?"_ she wondered to herself, even though she already knew the answer. Since she had started to notice him differently. Quickly she shoved the thought down. That was the Viridian part of her programming talking.

There was a part of her that was still Viridian, she was all too aware of that. Just like she knew there was a chance that part of her would once again regain control. More so of a chance than Tron regaining control. If the occasional thought or the lack of a second disc weren't proof enough, then perhaps the white in her circulatory was.

On the palms of her hands, her circulatory split into five lines, one for each finger. On her left hand, the circulatory would occasionally change into a blue-white, as it had just barely. She had never mentioned it to CLU and truth be told, if Rinzler hadn't seen her in pain, she would have just brushed aside the whole incident. CLU wouldn't be happy when he found out one of his programs was less than perfect.

She was jolted out of her pondering and brought back to the Grid with a bump when she felt a hand touch the center of her back and guide her into a room. With another jolt, she realized that if Rinzler hadn't been there, she would have over-shot CLU's viewing room altogether.

"_Maybe that check-up isn't such a bad idea,"_ she mussed to herself, before quickly dismissing the thought. To say she disliked others handling her disc was an understatement. She absolutely loathed whenever her disc left her back, even for a short while. It was a slight glitch from her original programming, something that CLU had been unable to remove. The idea of someone going through her memory banks repulsed her. As a result, she rarely took part in the Disc Wars, unless ordered, and preferred to use her whip.

Standing before CLU, she gave a brief description of their mission, choosing to leave out her episode. Rinzler obviously didn't like that, but she knew he wouldn't say anything. He never did. CLU wasn't particularly happy either, but for a different reason.  
>"…rogue programs such as these are a danger to the perfection of out system and you allowed their leader to <em>escape<em>! Why would you do such a thing! I programmed you two for perfection and this is what I get in return?" CLU ranted angrily, getting up in each of their faces in turn. Rinzler took it without a word (as usual), but something in Lith snapped.

"_You don't need to take their crap," Dana informed her with a grin as she slung her arm over Viridian's shoulder, "though on occasion you might have to stroke their oversized egos on occasion."  
>"Got that right!" Riddle teased as she playfully poked Tron in the side, "I've lost count of how many times I've had to give Tron here a major boost in that area!"<br>"Um, never?"  
>"You wish. Anyway, the point remains that the boys will give you crap and you don't have to take it. You are a woman and in truth, they should be pampering you. But once again, ego!"<em>

"As if you could have-" with a strangled yelp, she crumpled over, clutching her head. Like before, her helmet retracted without any command and her vision completely turned white. This time though, it was like being reprogrammed all over again.

O.o.O.o

Lucy frowned and glared at the screen as she shoved her huge glasses up her nose. She hadn't inherited very much of her mother's skill with computers (or her curly hair), and was really more of an artist at heart, but this was elementary! She was reprogramming a program, for crying out loud! What was up?

With a grumble, she typed in a few more lines:

**Lith: Deactivate  
>Activate: Viridian-JA217314<br>Creater: Bellyflopp  
>User: Ditzy<strong>

"There, that should do the trick."

O.o.O.o

Rinzler watched in confusion as Lith shut down, her circuits turning black. She lay sprawled out on the floor, oblivious to the rest of the world while CLU tried to pry her disc from her back.  
>"Access: denied. Activating: Viridian-JA217314," a electronic voice declared, "Please stop touching."<p>

CLU scowled, "What! Why won't it come off?" he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. He had always been able to remove Lith's disc before, but now it wouldn't allow him. Why not?

O.o.O.o

**Program: Viridian-JA217314  
>Creater: Bellyflopp<br>AKA: Dana Whitechapel  
>User: Skeleton Key<br>AKA: Lucy Whitechapel  
>Status: Activated<strong>

**Starting Digitalization Process**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank goodness and a jumbo bag of chips! The stinking term is finally over and I theoretically now have a little bit more time. You all better thank your lucky stars that my sister left all my homework (and clothes) at Track Practice. Anyways, some point of business before I get started. As my dear friend Weaver (*cough* piggy-backer *cough*) was kind enough to point out, this website doesn't do links, so the address for her blog is story-web. blogspot. com, but make sure you get rid of the spaces. Another thing is that Weaver is also starting a RamxOC prequel to this story, via my account. So yeah, be sure to check that out at some point.  
>Also, a special shout out to:<br>NighSkyForLife: Aah, yes, men and their egos. Can't really live with them but not like the world would be much fun without them. I love boys… That was creepy.  
>Paperlanterns86: I'm glad you find my story interesting and refreshing.<br>Starlight5: I will admit, Tron is very attractive. But he's taken by Yori :( … But not in this story! ;)**

Lucy looked around in wonder. Where was everything and why had the cleaning lady suddenly made an overdue visit? It was all gone. The computers, the photos, the drawings, the layer of dust: everything. Hurrying into the arcade and then into the street, her jaw officially met the floor as she gaped in wonder at her surroundings. Gone was the trash, her truck, the run-down buildings, and even the usual layer of grime; replace with tall, sleek black buildings, illuminate by strips of light that looked suspiciously like Viridian's circulatory. Staring in complete confusion, it finally struck her.

"Holy cheese. The _Grid_?" she mumbled aloud. She had heard the stories about Kevin's adventures on the Grid. Tron, CLU, Viridian, Ram, Yori (though they hadn't been interested in the romance junk), Riddle, even Indigo had made a brief appearance. Kevin and her mother had always claimed that they would go inside of the Grid, but once Lucy had turned six Dana had stopped and simply become a monitor from the outside.  
>"Okay, so either I am going crazy and am laying passed-out on a floor somewhere or those two weirdo's actually did it," she said in astonishment. That was when the spotlight turned on.<p>

Spinning around, she stared for a second at the giant upside-down U that was currently flying towards her before sprinting in the opposite direction. She had played Space Paranoids enough to know that Recognizers were never a good sigh. Unfortunately however, she only made it a few paces before ground disappeared. Skidding to a stop, she huffed angrily, but still allowed two creepy looking sentries to yank her aboard after saying something about a missing disc. Shoved into some sort of a holding pin, she nearly had a panic attack when she realized she could no longer move. She hurriedly reined her panic in, figuring there would be time to freak out latter.

Turning her attention to the other people… er, programs, in the pins on either side of her. On her right was a rather scary looking male program with an ugly bowler haircut that was staring forward without blinking, looking like he was on some so of death march to the gallows. On her left was another male program with blue circulatory, cropped black hair and a cowlick. He was rather attractive, if you ignored the scar on his cheek, but none the less, attractive.  
>"What's going on?" she asked him,<br>He turned his head slowly and gave her a look that bordered pity, "Keep quiet. If you are lucky, they will not send you to the Games."  
>Her eyes widened, "Games? I though the MCP was dead and gone."<br>"The MCP? Do you mean the Master Control Program?" he questioned. When she nodded mutely, his expression changed from slight pity to complete confusion, "The Master Control Program was derezzed cycles ago by Tron and the Creator, but that was back in the Old System. This is the Grid. Very few programs remember the Old System and even fewer live to speak of it. What kind of program are you?" Now his look was suspicious and she got the feeling she wouldn't be getting much more out of him.

"Umm," she was saved from any further questions when the recognizer landed with a slight bump. Instantly another sentry entered and started inspecting each program in turn.  
>"Rectify. Rectify. Games. Rectify. Games," he stopped infront of her and she stared up at him with a twinge of fear, "Rectify," he turned to the program that she had spoken to, "Rectify. Rectify. Games." With that, he turned on his heel and walked off, taking the three programs destined for the Games with him.<p>

Lucy turned to the program next to her, "What now?"  
>"Now we are to be repurposed."<br>"What?"  
>He sighed, "Think of it this way, whatever CLU wants us to be, we are about to become."<br>"_CLU_? What does he have to do with anything? I thought he was just Kevin's wimpy sidekick!"  
>He jerked and gapped at her, his electric green eyes boring into her's, "What kind of program are you? Even I know what is going on and I have been in an underground lab for nearly fifty cycles."<br>"Wow. That's a really long time, man. What the heck were you doing?" She never got an answer.

O.o.O.o

The first thing she was aware of when her systems came back online was that she was lying on the floor. The second thing she became aware of was that she was currently being stared at by an agitated CLU, a silent Rinzler, and a rather excited Jarvis.  
><em>"Little worm probably thinks he's going to get another chance to "prove" himself useful to CLU," <em>she thought bitterly as she attempted to stand. To her surprise, Rinzler reached out and helped her stand, "_Odd_," she thought to herself as she brushed a stray lock of hair curly auburn hair out of her face, "_Wait. Hair?"_ Her hair had been cropped short when CLU had reprogrammed her.

CLU stepped forward, frustration rolling off him in waves, "Program, identify yourself."

Instantly her spine straightened, "Viridian-JA217314, User: Skeleton Key," she stated, the words coming out automatically before she even bother to think about them. _"Man, does CLU look ticked. Wait a second, Skeleton Key? What happened to Dana? Oh well, CLU now, Dana later."_  
>"Skeleton Key? Which user is that?" Apparently CLU had noticed the change as well.<p>

O.o.O.o

Lucy had never been as relieved in her life as when the Solar Sailor landed and the other programs came back online. She was also very relieved that there hadn't been any guards posted on the Sailor or she really would have been in trouble. For some reason, everyone had shut down. Everyone but her, that is.

As she was thinking about it, the sides of the Solar Sailor's storage compartments opened up and all of the programs herded out by more orange sentries. Once again, she found herself next to the attractive blue program from the Recognizer.  
>"You never did answer my question," she whispered, getting the notion that they technically weren't supposed to be talking, "I'm Lucy."<br>He looked at her for a second and sighed, no doubt wondering how he got mixed up with someone like her, "Cannon."  
>"Okay, <em>Cannon<em>, so what the cheese are we doing here?"  
>"Cheese?"<br>"It's an expression I picked up from a friend," she explained, figuring he didn't know what cheese was, "Seriously though, what are we doing here?"  
>"As I said before, we are about to be reprogrammed. Now you answer my question, what kind of program are you?"<br>_"Dang it, the one program I talk to just __has__ to be one that's inquisitive," _she grumbled inwardly before saying out loud, "I don't know. I don't even know what the gracious I'm doing here." It wasn't a lie-not that it was the whole truth- but Cannon didn't seem to be buying it. She was saved from answering his next question by a guard that suddenly decided they weren't moving fast enough and shoved them forward. Cannon instantly sped up, but Lucy had been raised being told not to take crap from any man (human or not), especially not if he physically touches you in a way you do not want him to.

Spinning around, she opened her mouth to tell the program off, but was stopped when Cannon grabbed her arm and pulled her along, much faster than they had been going before.  
>She glared at him, but he just shook his head,<br>"You may be the strangest program I have ever met and I'm probably going to end up regretting this, but no program deserves to be derezzed."  
>"Not even CLU?" she questioned,<br>"I never said user-wannabe, I simply said program," he answered with a sly smirk, extracting a soft giggle from her. Ohh yes, he was attractive.

**Well? Love it, hate it. What do you all think of Cannon? I added him because honestly, ever User needs a Ram before they can meet their Tron, metaphorically speaking of course. Let's be honest, if Flynn had met Tron first, he would have been derezzed right off. Ram kind of filled him in and asked good questions. Why did he have to die? That is so dumb!**

_**Yeah, I totally agree. Ram was a hottie.**_

**Hello Weaver, what are you doing here?**

_**What, I can't lean over my best friend's shoulder and type on her computer?**_

**Nope. Now get off me. Anyways, thank you to everyone that is taking time out of their busy schedule to read this and don't forget to review!**

_**Farewell!**_

**You do realize this is going on the internet?**

_**Oh. Oh well. Review peoples!**_

**~Hawthorn Tree & **_**Weaver**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back, did you miss me? Anyways, so news for today/until my next update. Being the genius child I am, it has only just come to my attention that I spelled my title wrong. Sorry if it caused any inconvenience or confusion. I'm just an idiot. Weaver has not posted her story because she doesn't know how to start it. She'll get around to it eventually and I'll tell you all when. Also, I'm apparently supposed to have a disclaimer somewhere so here it is:  
>I do not own Tron. I most likely will never own Tron. I only own my OC's Viridian, Lucy, and Cannon. I am not profiting financially from this story. This story does not contain graphic violence. This story does not contain adult scenes of sensuality. This story does not contain swearing. This story does contain grammar mistakes. All rights to Tron belong to Walt Disney.<strong>

**There, now that that is over with, thank you:  
>Paperlanterns86: Weasel seems a bit harsh. Makes her sound sneaky. Plus it implies that what she's about to do is subtle.<br>Starlight5: That's just it. I don't know and I was actually about to ask you all about that.  
>Also, thank you to all those who story alerted and favorite.<strong>

**Another major point of concern (atleast on my part) is Cannon. I don't know what to do with him! As Starlight5 pointed out, Ram got derezzed and Cannon's role in all of this is similar to Ram's, but I don't know! I'm kinda leaning towards derezzing him, but Weaver is insisting that I let him live. I have an idea of what to do with him in later chapters, but not so much in the next few. Any ideas? Please review and tell me what you all think.**

The sentries continued herding the programs toward a rather ominous looking hole in the wall. Well, sort of hole in the wall. It was an entrance of some sort, but it really looked like someone had blown a hole in the wall and then it had gotten fixed up to make an entrance*, but that wasn't the point. The point was, it was ominous looking and Lucy was about to get shoved into it.

All around her, programs walked silently and without resistance, accepting their fate, but Lucy was freaking out. No way in heck was she going to be shoved into a… something and reprogrammed (whatever that meant) by her sort-of uncle's wimpy look-alike sidekick dude. That just didn't sit well with her.

Cannon wasn't much help either. Keeping a firm grip on her elbow, he lead her along after the rest of the program, giving her a keep-quiet-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you-'cause-I'm-not-going-to-cover-for-you-again-if-you-do-something-stupid look whenever she opened her mouth.

Pouting silently, she continued letting herself get lead on by a program she had just met until she noticed something. To their left was a small hallwayish thing. It was probably just a gap between the wall where the hole was and whatever was next to it, but she didn't care.  
>Glancing around, she made sure that none of the sentries were looking (they were all to focused on a program that had suddenly freaked out), before grabbing Cannon's wrist and sprinting towards the gap.<p>

Getting in was a bit squishy, but ultimately it was fine. Cannon however, was freaking out.  
>"You do realize that if we get caught, we will be derezzed?" he demanded as they edged down the gap, coming out no worse for wear on the other side.<br>"Caught by whom? The sentries? They seemed a bit occupied."  
>"No, not by them, by-" he was cut off by a loud thump. Looking forward in confusion, she gawked openly at the program standing unnoticed on a ledge above them. Standing slightly crouched and no doubt ready for action, the program was without a doubt the scariest she'd seen so far. Dressed all in black with only a few points on circulatory, he had a mask that completely covered his face, making it impossible to know where he was looking. Not that it was hard to figure it out.<p>

"Rinzler," Cannon whispered in fear, edging back slowly with Lucy's elbow once more in his grip.  
>"Who?" she whispered back, only partially confused as to why Cannon was suddenly terrified.<br>"CLU's personal enforcer. Run!" With, the two spun around and sprinted in the opposite direction, Rinzler hot on their heels.  
>"<em>This isn't going to end well."<em>

O.o.O.o

Viridian glared moodily at the back of her cell, furious that she had been imprisoned so easily.  
><em>"Well, you were just barely reprogrammed. It's a wonder you could even stand," <em>a part of her mind whispered. She scowled. That didn't make her feel much better. If anything, it just made her even furious with herself.

Just as she was about to find out if looks really can melt walls, two programs were tossed into holding cells not far from her's. The first program was male and looked fairly close to freaking out. The second was female with limp blonde hair and looked much calmer than her companion. Her facial expression looked familiar to Viridian, but she just couldn't quite place it. Perhaps they had met briefly before the Purge? It was possible, as a security program, Viridian had met many programs but had only personally known a handful. But that still didn't seem correct.

"I told you that we would be caught! Why didn't you listen?" the male program yelled at the female,  
>"No, you said we would be derezzed. We seem pretty alive to me," the female stated calmly,<br>"Perhaps now, but we are about to be derezzed don't you know where we are?" without waiting for an answer, he continued, "We are in the holding cells below the Games Arena. We will be derezzed by bloodthirsty programs in order to entertain a bloodthirsty crowd, before CLU himself!"  
>"Cannon, I still have no idea what the Games Arena is."<p>

The male, Cannon, looked like he wanted to break through the glass that separated them and strangle the female, "How in the name of the Maker and Alan1 can you not what the Games Arena is or what the Games are or who Rinzler is?" he half bellowed, "What kind of messed-up, inside-out program are you?"

The female opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by the reappearance of two sentries, lead by Jarvis himself. Entering the room, the pompous air of self importance that seemed to surround the obnoxious program flooded the room, threatening to suffocate its inhabitants. Looking around in distain, he brought the small party to a stop infront of Viridain's inclosure.

"Bring her," he ordered the guards, not even bothering to acknowledge Viridian, "but make sure her hands are bound."  
>Nodding, the sentries opened Viridain's cell and yanked her out, binding her hands behind her back before she truly had a chance to react.<p>

_Oh, good job Virry,"_ she snarked herself, using the nickname she'd been given when she'd first been rezzed*, _"You call yourself security program, one of the best on the Grid according to Dana, and you can't even take down two sentries and a program that enjoys hearing his own voice more than is healthy?"_

With that thought echoing in her head, she was half-dragged out of the holding area. Held captive by two reprogrammed sentries that obeyed Jarvis to a certain degree; lead by Jarvis, who was a complete kiss-up and obeyed CLU's every whim and will; off to an undisclosed fate, most likely involving CLU.

What none of the small party noticed though, was a pair of brown eyes that had taken in the whole scene.  
>"Viridian?" Lucy wondered aloud as the door slid closed behind her mother's program.<p>

***Check out Weaver's story to find out more about this.**

**Yay, so they kinda sorta met, but not really. They saw each other. So yeah, if you didn't understand this chapter, Lucy and Cannon got caught by Rinzler and sent to the Games, Viridian was going to take part in the Games but CLU changed his mind at the last second. Why did he do that? You'll have to wait until next update to find out! So yeah, speaking of which, I probably won't be updating for the next two or so weeks. Spring Break is next week and I will not have internet access. So… yup, that's all folks. Please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and what you want to happen to Cannon.**

**~Hawthorn Tree**


End file.
